Through the Eyes of the Hunted
by Myst The Espeon
Summary: When an Espeon named Myst looses everyone she loves to humans, she is determined to avenge them. Her psychic orb is extremely rare, so she is hunted. With adventure and romance along the way, what will happen?
1. Chap 1 - The Beginning

Espeon. We're hated. We're feared. All because of our power. Sure other psychic pokemon might have power, but Espeon are one of the most powerful. And some are special. Very, very few have a dark purple orb. This can let them see where something is, whether it be happening now, or in the past. It does not let them know what is in the future. When it happens, they black out. It lasts only a few minutes.

"Look out! Run!" My father screeched. Hunters we're coming. They had no interests in killing my father, because he was an Umbreon. But he did get in the way.

"Myst, come on!" My mother picked me up as I started sobbing.

"Father, no!" I jumped away from my mother and clung to my father. My mother ran over to me as fast as she could. She and my father tried to attack the hunters. There were too many. My mother. My father. They were shot and they were stabbed and beaten. They were gone. And it's my fault. I was alone. I ran and I hid behind some rocks. When I was positive they were gone I went back and looked at them. I layed down and I mourned. I crawled back into our den and picked up my mother's scarf bandanna thing. I never really knew what it was. I crawled back out and sat down.

A pack of Mightyena came out of no where. I didn't know how to use my power or attack, my mother was suppose to teach me. One picked me up and I screamed, "Put me down you kidnappers!"

They brought me to an Absol. The Absol looked confused. She spoke, "Why are you here?" She took a defensive position. The Mightyena carrying me dropped me down and placed a paw on my tail so I couldn't get away. "We expirianced this young one's parent's get killed by hunters." I drooped to the ground. "I beleive you can teach her how to use her power. I understand you don't have the apsychic power an Espeon has, but maybe you can? Or teach her how to attack and hunt." The Absol looked away for a moment. She looked at them and said, "Why do you think this one is worthy of living?" The Mightyena said, "The orb. She is special."  
I thought for a moment, _My orb? How is it special?_

The Absol jumped down from the rock she was on and observed my orb. "It's purple." She crouched on the ground to lower herself to my level. "Do you understand how rare you are?" I responded, "It's rare?" I thought, _Was this what mother was talking about to father?_ The Absol stated, "Yes, it gives you a power similar to an Absol's, but you can't see the future. You see the past and present. If you want, since your parents are... gone, I could train you. I will train you for combat. You will learn your own strengths with psychic power." I was thinking. _I don't even know this pokemon. But I also don't have anyone to train me._ After some thinking I decided. "Yes. So what is your name? I'm Myst." She responded, "I'm Thunder."

 _~ 1 year later ~_

"Myst, can you come hunting with me?" "Sure." We traveled to the forest nearby and were hunting Ratatta and Stantler. Ratatta more for me, however. I had spotted something white in the distance. It seemed to have glowing yellow eyes. I whispered to Thunder, "What is that thing?" And pointed to it with my paw. "I'm not sure. Stay here." Thunder walked over to it and appeared to be talking to it. She came back with it. It was another Absol, it was definitely around the same age as me-2 or 3. "Myst, I want you to meet my son, Sile." Sile appeared to be glad to meet me. "Nice to meet you, I'm Myst." "You too." We walked back to the den. "So, Sile. Tell me about yourself." He responded, "Well, I'm 3, my eyes glow, my father died when I was young, so I don't remember him that much. How about you?" "Oh, me? Well, I'm 2, the orb on my head is rare, and uh, Thunder has raised me for a year because my parents died to hunters..." "Oh, so, Thunder is kinda like your mother, or long-term babysitter." I hesitated and giggled, "I guess so."


	2. Chap 2 - New Friends

When we got back to the den it was really late. We crawled into the hole leading into it and i layed down in my bed of grass in the corner. Thunder did her normal business each night and patroled outside for a little bit. Sile layed down on a patch of moss a few feet away from the door. I fell asleep quickly.

"Look out! Run!" I heard my father screech. It sounded rather familiar.

"Myst, come on!" My mother picked me up. I was confused.

"Wh-what? What's happening?" I saw my father get shot. Then my mother. I saw a bullet headed towards me.

"Please!" I woke up with Sile and Thunder standing over me.

Thunder had a worried voice. "Myst, ar-are you OK?"

Sile cuddled up close to me, "Nightmare?"

I was panting. "Yeah I'm fine... I'm gonna go get some air. I'll be back in a bit." I walked outside and sat down. When you walked inside the den there was about 2 feet in front of you, then a ledge. It's slighty slanted down and below it is a forest.

 _What just happened? That was a year ago. Why am I now having nightmares about this? Calm down, Myst your OK._

I heard a rock go down the slant towards the forest. I looked over and there were 3 hunters holding guns. One shot a bullet. I dodged.

"Sile, Thunder! Hunters!" They bolted out.

Thunder yelled, "Myst! Sile! Get out of here, I got this!

"But-" She cut me off. "Just go!" Sile and I started running. I heard a gunshot. I looked behind me. Another loved one. Hurt by humans.

 _ **~ 14 years later ~**_

"Sile go to the forest, I'll be fine!"

"OK, you better be alive when I find you!'

I ran straight. The hunters were catching up. I heard a voice.

"Ghastly, Shadow Ball!" A Shadow Ball got hurled towards me. I fell, got up, and ran.

I eventually reached a stream where I hid under the bridge. Guess they expected it. A Vaporeon was hiding in the water and hit me with a Hydro Pump. I flew accross the stream. I got up and kept running. I stumbled and fell. I couldn't go any further. Just when the hunters caught up to me, something saved me.

"Esclair, pick her up!" Then everything went dark. I woke up in a forest with an Umbreon and a strangely colored Ninetales next to me. I didn't have the strength to get up.

"Wh-where am I?" The Umbreon spoke.

"Are you feeling OK? We just saved you."

I felt a pain in my side. "I-I can't get up. M-My s-side hurts. I f-feel weak." I stuttered out.

The Ninetales said calmly, "You got attacked by hunters me and Noctillux saved you, and we managed to escape into the forest. You need to get some rest. I'm Esclair, and this is Noctillux." Esclair jestured to the Umbreon.

"Th-thank you." I fell asleep. When I woke up, I heared attacks being launched. I felt fine, and my side didn't hurt as much. I got up and saw Noctillux and Esclair fighting an Absol. Sile!

I screamed with joy, "Sile!" I bolted over to him. Noctillux and Esclair looked confused.

"You know this thing?" Asked Esclair.

"Yes, Sile is one of my first friends. I've known him for 14 years." Esclair and Noctillux looked embarrassed.

"Sorry..." They both said. Luckily, no one looked hurt.

"It's fine, you guys were just looking out for her. You were worried." Sile said happily.

I realized they didn't even know my name! "Oh, by the way, I'm Myst. So... why did you guys save me? After all Espeon are 'dangerous'..."

Noctillux quickly responded, "I don't beleive all the nonsense they say. They punish you for being you, for having a psychic power!" I was surprised with the answer. Not many creatures would be out to help an Espeon.

"I helped because I used to have a best friend who was an Espeon. But she was found by hunters... she wasn't dangerous. She never hurt anyone!" Esclair exclaimed.

"Well, thank you! I kinda owe my life to you, though..."

Noctillux responded, "Don't worry about it." Noctillux walked up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I don't think Esclair or Sile saw it. I blushed.

"Well, Sile. Should we get going?" Sile looked nervous.

"Actually, I gotta go and do something... Bye!" Sile ran off.

"Well then..."

"Where are you guys off to?" Noctillux asked.

"We're headed off to Kalos. I heard they discovered a new type, and we wanted to check it out. You're welcome to come with us."

"I'd love to go!" Esclair said.

"Me, too." Noctillux said.

 _ **~ 5 Hours Later ~**_

Everyone was laying down talking. I found out Noctillux is 16 like me, and Esclair is the youngest, 13. Sile came back with a human behind him. I made a loud growl and dashed toward the human.

" **I've lost too many things I loved to humans!** " The human jumped out of the way.

"What the? What are you doing?!" The human said.

"Myst stop! He's a friend!" yelled Sile. I dashed towards the humans again, but he jumped out of the way. All of a sudden I was on my back with Sile on top of me. I couldnt move.

"What is she trying to do?" The human said.

Sile said calmly, "She's lost family to humans. She wants to avenge her family."

I thought for a moment, _How does this human understand us?_

The human walked over to me. "I'm not going to hurt you. I love pokemon of all sorts." I made a low growl. Sile let me up.

"Leave. Now." I growled.

"It's OK, this is Klyde, he's been my friend for a long time."

"How does he understand us?" I asked.

"Oh, my bracelet!" The human showed me a braclet with a green and red diamond on it.

"It translates languages." He said.

I got up and walked to a tree where no one could see me.

"Stupid humans. Putting us into pokeballs. Hunting us." I heard the human talking to Noctillux.

"Noctillux! Hey! It's been awhile!"

"I know, right!"

I sighed. There's no escape from humans... I saw Kylde sit down next to me.

"Listen, I know it's hard. Especially when loved ones are killed. But," He turned my head towards him. "that doesn't mean all humans are bad. And uh, I'm meeting you guys in Kalos, too." He had a smirk on his face.

I guess he was right. "Fine. This doesn't mean I like you though." I wacked him in the stomache with my tail.

"Ouch. Guess I had that coming."

Normally I would have posted this next week, but I won't be able to post next week. So here's chapter 2.


	3. Chap 3 - Almost There

**I do not own the OC Pocky, my friend Geckowrites does. This chapter was made early because I am not positive I can be writing chapters next week. Geckowrites also did help with the story. Enjoy :)**

It was getting pretty late, so everyone was tired. I decided it was time for bed.

"Alright everyone, get some rest. We got a long day tomorrow." I said.

"I'll get going, if you need me I'll be in the Fortree Pokemon Center."

Klyde walked into the town.

"G'night." Noctillux said.

We all responded, "'Night."

 _ **~ 3 Hours Later ~**_

I couldn't sleep at all that night. Something wasn't right. I sat up and I heard something.

 _"Hehe, hehehe!"_

"Who's there?" I whispered.

 _"Behind you!"_ I turned around.

 _"In front of you!"_

"Enough." I stomped my foot on the ground.

"What do you want?" I growled.

It finally appeared in front of me. I know exactly who this pokemon is. Yet it doesn't know me. I slowly started writing a note on the ground, knowing what this creature is capable of, and I had seen it before:

 _Hoopa the mischief pokemon was here. It works with a group of bandits in the mountains._

The creature took one of its rings and gave me a look at it. Then it placed it over my head, and we went through a portal. I was in a small cage. I heard one of the bandits speak.

"Good job, Hoopa!" The bandits had a small hollow cylinder with a handle on it. Then they clanked them together and drank from it. One walked up to me. I assumed it was the leader.

"You my dear Espeon, are worth a lot of money. And you have no one to save you."

I saw a small key in his pocket. Why not use the power I'm feared for? I picked it from his pocket and he took the key from my telekinetic grasp.

"Nice try." He sat back down on the ground next to the fire. There were 4 of them, so there were 4 tents up of where the fire was. To the right of the campfire a few feet away was a wooden chest with an ursaring pelt next to it on the ground. At least they gave me water... and pellets that resembles buneary droppings.

"Who eats this food?" I said as I poked it.

Slightly moist, so I gave it a go. I leaned forward and took one. I immediately spit it out. Disgusting. A strangely colored creature walked up to me. I had heard of this pokemon, it lives in Kalos and was recently discovered. Sylveon, was it? Instead of having pink, blue replaced it. She wore an old clock-watch and a small pale bag, with a black bandanna around her neck.

"What's wrong? That stuff is deicious!" She gestured at the pellets.

"This stuff is disgusting. I prefer stuff that doesn't remind me of droppings." I said with a nasty tongue.

"Your just not used to it."

"And I NEVER will be."

"Pocky, what are you doing over there? Don't talk to the prisoner!" A voice said.

It walked over to the sylveon and hit it with a stick.

She whispered quietly, "Sorry, gotta go."

"Wait." I said.

"Why do you take this abuse?"

She responded quietly, "They treat me nicely if I behave right. And they don't sell me to traders. Plus, I like stealing!"

"You can live an even better life in the wild! With berries, and fun places and-and, who knows where- my point is, no pokemon should be abused!"

She hesitated to speak. "Your right!"

"Help me escape tomorrow morning."

"OK. Oh, by the way," she whispered, "I'm Pocky."

"Nice to meet ya. I'm Myst."

 _ **~ 5 Hours Later ~**_

The sun was just coming out, and the bandits were still in their tents. I didn't know if they were sleeping, however.

"Hey." Pocky said.

"Mornin'." I responded.

"Just wanted to tell you my clock-watch gives me the power to turn invisible for one minute. This way you just know whats going on." She said happily.

"Alright. The key is in the blue tent with the Wailord design. It's in a small wooden box." I said.

"Got it."

She put her paw on her clock-watch and turned invisible. I saw the tent opening and a floating box come out. Just then Pocky got hit with a Shadow Ball. We forgot Hoopa was here.

"What do you think your doing?" It said.

"I'm freeing the prisoner, and you can't stop me!" She shouted as she became visible again. Then I heard voices calling my name.

"Myst are you here?!"

My friends were here!

"I'm in here!" I yelled.

I guess we were too loud... one of the bandits woke up.

"What's going on?! Pocky, Hoopa! Get those three!" He said.

Pocky headbutt the bandit, opened the box with the key, and tossed it to Sile.

"Sile open the cage!" I shouted.

He unlocked the cage and I ran out.

"OK, let's go!" Sile said.

"Pocky come on! We'll hide in the forest!"

Pocky ran over to us, and we slid down the mountain.

"This is getting my fur all dirty!" Esclair whimpered.

"Relax, this is fun! Woohoo!" Sile said.

After we ran down the mountain, I guess the bandits couldn't bother to follow us. When we got back to where we were camping out, Klyde was waiting for us.

"I thought you guys had died or something!" He said.

He looked at Pocky.

"Who's this?" He asked.

Everyone looked at me.

"Oh! Uh, this is Pocky. She was working with the bandits but came with me because she wanted freedom. Everyone, Pocky, Pocky, Noctillux, Esclair, Sile, Klyde."

"Hello!" She said.

"What pokemon are you?" Noctillux asked.

"I'm Sylveon, a fairy-type." Pocky said.

"The new type from Kalos?" He said.

"Yep, but I was different from the rest... Every other Sylveon looked like me, but... I'm blue instead of pink. I don't know why." She replied.

"Same as me." Esclair said, cleaning her fur.

"Every Vulpix and Ninetales was the same. But, I'm different. I'm silver instead of gold, and my tails are blue instead of orange. But now I have blotches of dirt everywhere from that mountain." She said.

We all laughed.

"Well, we've gotta get going." I said.

"Where are we off to?" Pocky asked.

"We're going to Kalos." I responded.

"Cool! Home!" She said happily.

Later when we got to the boat headed to Kalos, we had to hide inside some boxes. They were all filled with berries and pokeballs going to Kalos PokeMarts and such. When the boxes got settled down, we came out. We had to be quiet until the boat started moving.

A few minutes later the boat was going, so we could talk now.

"So, Pocky, where did you get that clock-watch?" I asked.

She responded, "My mother gave it to me before she passed on. What about you? Where'd you get that scarf? It's so pretty!"

"Oh this old thing? It was my mother's."

Pocky is the same age as me, 16. We felt water drop on us from above. When we looked up, it was a giant white pokemon jumping over the boat.

"Whoa! What is that thing?" Noctillux asked.

"It's a Lugia. Very rare. Protector of the Sea." Sile said.

"It's so cool!" Pocky said.

In a day or so we would reach Kalos, and we would see all the new pokemon. Perhaps I won't be hated there.


	4. Chapter 4 - Captured

**I know it's been FOREVER since I wrote a chapter, and I'm REAAALLY sorry! I never found a good opportunity to write this chapter, since I've been busy with school and my friends. You can think of my last chapter being a season finale I guess… I hope you enjoy!**

A few hours had passed, and it was getting late. I wanted to see if we could get some food, so I asked if anyone else was hungry.

Pocky spoke, "I'm really hungry. The people that captured me didn't really feed me often. Maybe a little bit a day," She started looking at her stomach. I hadn't noticed how skinny she was.

Sile stood up and stretched, "I'm a little hungry. We could sneak around the ship to see if there's any food in the pantry right now."

"Right," I said, "Me and Noctillux will go." Truth was, I wanted to talk to him about when he kissed me in the forest.

Noctillux nodded, and we sneaked around crates. We got passed two guards, and then I got the courage to ask him.

"Hey, umm… About the kiss in the forest-" He cut me off.

"I'm sorry. I just… you're so… beautiful, I couldn't help it…" He started blushing.

A few minutes had passed.

I got curious, so I asked, "You really think I'm beautiful…?" I avoided eye contact so I didn't make it awkward.

"Yea. I do." I could tell he wanted to avoid eye contact, too.

I could smell food, just around the door. I heard people talking, too. I peeked inside and there was the captain talking to two security guards.

The security guard was telling the captain something, and I wanted to hear. I inched forward.

"There were two Pokémon spotted in security cameras. What should we do?"

The second security guard looked slightly my way, so I put my head back behind the door.

The captain spoke, "You need to find them and capture them. I can't have any Pokémon scavengers crawling around my ship!" He stuffed a piece of bread in his mouth.

Both the security guards nodded at the same time, and walked out of the door. One saw us. Crap.

"Hey! It's them!" One screeched. The other looked, and sent out a pokeball. It was a Pikachu.

Noctillux and I screamed. Noctillux looked at me for a second, and got a worried look.

"M-Myst… Your orb… It's glowing!"

"This has never happening before! Umm… RUN!"

I took two steps and got dizzy. Noctillux looked back at me and ran towards me. Then everything went black.

I saw everyone. They heard our screams and were coming towards us. Sile said something, and they nodded. Then I saw Noctillux battling the Pikachu. Then I didn't see anything. I woke up in a cage. Noctillux was in the cage next to me.

"Myst! What happened back there?!"

I mumbled under my breath, "My orb… Thunder told me…" I told him how Thunder told me when I first met her that my orb was special, and that I could see things, but I would black out.

"So… what did you see?"

"I saw enough to know that our friends are coming to help."

He nodded. I noticed something on his neck. It was a green collar with a black swirling design on it. It was on me as well. I ignored that and looked around us.

"We're in the cargo part of the ship," I said.

Right after, a woman walked into the room. I was angry. And when I say angry, I mean angry enough to blast a hole through this entire ship.

"Let us out of here!" I growled, but I knew she couldn't understand us.

She laughed and knelt down to be level with my cage, "Look who's awake."

I growled and then went to bite her through the bars.

"Huh. Feisty one, let's see how you like this…" She took out a small remote in her pocket and hit a button on it.

My collar had just electrocuted me. That was more volts of electricity than a thunderbolt. It HURT. I collapsed to the ground, and staggered to get up, but fell back down.

The girl laughed, and then left the room.

"Oh my Arceus, are you OK?!"

"N-not r-really…" I said in pain. I crawled up in a corner, and slept.

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed! I'll try to make more chapters instead of waiting like, a million months! Sorry for the wait!**_


End file.
